Golpe a tu Ego
by Adilay Tlatoani
Summary: ‹ Pétalo Uno ›. InuYasha se vio por primera vez entre la espada y la pared; nunca fue bueno con las palabras pero esto era demasiado. ¿Cómo podrá InuYasha afrontar este nuevo desafío? [One-Shot participante en el reto anual: "Diario de Amor: Cien Relatos Feudales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"].


**{** Serie de Drabbles **}**

* * *

 **Laguna de Pétalos**

* * *

 **Pétalo #1**

 _Golpe a tu Ego_

— **Inuyasha** & **H. Kagome** —

* * *

 _InuYasha se vio por primera vez entre la espada y la pared; nunca fue bueno con las palabras pero esto era demasiado. ¿Cómo podrá InuYasha afrontar este nuevo desafío?_

* * *

 **Reto #1:** _Ayudarle a salir airoso de una situación incómoda._

* * *

[One-Shot participante en el reto anual: "Diario de Amor: Cien Relatos Feudales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"].

 **D** isclaimer:

 **InuYasha** © Rumiko Takahashi

 _Golpe a tu ego_ © Adilay Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Apto para mayores de 15 años.

 **N** otas: Sinceramente esto para mí será un reto personal. Me inscribí hace ya mucho tiempo y realmente necesito empezar a terminar con mis pendientes así que… aquí tendrán los 100 drabbles esperados para esta actividad.

¡Recuerden pasarse por el foro "Siéntate", ya que este y sus administradoras son lo máximo!

Disfruten de este pequeño fic. ¡No olviden comentar!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido con tantas ganas de romperle la boca a un niño de un puñetazo.

Él, un temido y respetado hanyō se había visto sin palabras ante lo dicho por un mocoso humano. ¡Él, quien se había enfrentado a uno de los demonios más mortíferos de la creación japonesa, no sabía qué contestar a lo dicho por el infante que lo veía desde abajo con aires de grandeza y una chimuela sonrisa burlona!

Definitivamente si Sesshōmaru estuviese cerca, (aun siendo como es) se partiría de la risa.

 _El muy infeliz._

Sin embargo, él con su edad y experiencia en tratar con mocosos como ese, hizo lo más natural que pudo al no poder usar las palabras:

Levantó una pequeña piedrita del suelo para arrojarla a la frente del impertinente niño humano. Este lloró previsiblemente, luego su madre llegó corriendo preguntando por qué estaba berreando así, como si lo estuviesen torturando.

¿La muy idiota mujer no pudo venir antes de que el pequeño estúpido empezara a cuestionarle idioteces?

Luego ambos pelearon un poco verbalmente, y luego para más inri llegó su esposa y… en vez de ponerse a discutir también con él concluyendo casi ceremonialmente con un _"¡abajo!"_ , pasó lo imposible. ¡Kagome se puso de su lado! Esta vez escuchó los hechos y tomó partido suyo.

Se pondría a saltar de la alegría de no ser porque la aldeana no estaba nada feliz que la sacerdotisa del pueblo y su protector hanyō se pusieran en su contra.

—¡¿Está diciendo que arrojarle una piedra a mi hijo fue la mejor opción?! —Refutó esta con el mocoso tras sus faldas.

Hmp, sería un cobarde al crecer. Inuyasha ya podía sentirlo.

—¡Fue una salvajada!

—Créame, su hijo es afortunado —refunfuñó Kagome considerando que por mucho menos, Shippō había saludado a las nubes cientos de veces—. Además, Inuyasha es muy temperamental, ¡¿y cómo se atreve su hijo a preguntarle semejante cosa?!

—¡Es sólo un niño!

—¡Ah sí! ¡Preguntarle a mi esposo: "¿tiene pene como todos los humanos varones?"! —Remedó un tono chillón que pretendía ser infantil. La aldeana se mostró más ofendida por eso—. ¡¿Le parece esa una pregunta siquiera normal?!

Ambas se riñeron por un buen tiempo antes de que Sango se acercase junto a la anciana Kaede para poner orden antes de que los aldeanos por los alrededores se sintiesen tentados a oírlas.

Cuando las aguas se calmaron un poco más, Kagome, suspirando, le tomó de la mano y le lanzó una mirada severa a la mujer.

—Y respondiendo a la duda de su pequeño, mi esposo tiene un pene en perfecto estado y créame cuando le digo que gozo bien de él —le guiñó el ojo, le sacó la lengua y finalmente se giró para sacarlo de ahí ante las miradas estupefactas de Kaede, Sango y la aldeana.

Él no se había dado cuenta de que había contenido la respiración hasta que ambos se vieron en casa donde ella lo soltó y se puso a cocinar y a alardear sobre lo maleducada que fue esa mujer y su hijo, ignorando, que Inuyasha al observarla sonreía sintiéndose un hanyō muy afortunado por tenerla consigo.

Él que en su infancia fue ignorado y humillado por cientos de humanos de los cuales nunca pudo defenderse hasta su adolescencia, se sentía tan vigoroso en estos momentos que no cabía adentro de sí.

Lejos del estereotipo general de las féminas de esta época, Kagome no era ni por asomo callada ni sumisa. No se guardaba las cosas y dejaba bien en claro sus puntos de vista. Y todas esas cosas (junto a otras más) que hacían Kagome quien era, eran precisamente los motivos por los cuales la besaba todas las mañanas.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 _Jajajaja me divertí escribiendo esto. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Hace tiempo que no escribo nada para este fandom pero me alegra saber que aún puedo hacer algo más o menos decente jajaja._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en un nuevo drabble próximamente! :D_

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
